Dude, Where's my Charmed?
by Luv-Angel-Music
Summary: We are going to take a journey through the Charmed stories, we'll cover everything from The Charmed Ones Kids to pairings and ressurection, and renuions and randomness! Beware of Scarcasm and Chilces! I came up with everything in my head btw
1. Introducing the Charmed One's Kids!

**A/n**: This is my poor attempt at being funny...I came up with these stories in my head and I'm REALLY sorry if it sounds familiar or something...I didn't mean to offend your or anything and all! In fact, some **Original Characters (Oc's) are good**! **And being Cliche isn't bad**! I mena I'll write some fics with my own characters too and a very cliche plots sometimes, it's perfectly fine! I do not own Charmed

** The following content if for people who are aware that there are character bashing of minor sorts, and stupidity overall. Original Characters that are Cliche shall be mentioned most annoyingly. Also beware of scarcasm and OOC. Please proceed if you dare. If not then I advise you to find another fic. Please and Thank you.**

Oh my Goddess! It's Phoebe's Daughter from the future!

One day a girl by the name of Melinda, Prudence, or possibly a name starting with a "P", or a complete random name comes up to the Charmed one's doorstep.

"Hi there! You look really familiar!" Phoebe said happily as she opens the door.

"Mom?" The girl said as she sobbed and hugged Phoebe. "I missed you so much! In my future you were dead!"

_This is the one hundredth person to do that to me... _Phoebe thought miserably, WHY did the ELDERS do this to her!

Oh My Goddess! Phoebe's Daughter from the future comes to the past! And she knows Chris!

"Mel/Prue/(some unknown and random name)?" Chris said shocked.

The girl nodded. "I had to come back Chris"

"But WHY? We were doing so perfectly well without you here! Now you screwed up the plot! Thanks a lot!"

The girls stared oddly At Chris.

"I mean, nice to see you again! Let's go and save the world!"

"Ok! It's nice to be back!" The girls said happily.

As you know they lived happily ever after and vanquished the world of evil.

Oh My Goddess! It's Piper's THIRD son/daughter from the future!

The kid also known as Melinda, stared helplessly as her mom died. "I'm going to save her and go to the past! And I shall meet Chris on the way!" Melinda shouted as they took Chris's time traveling spell and went through the portal to go back to the past.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Chris yelled obviously frustrated.

"Because! I had to save mom!" Melinda yelled.

"Why do you think I'm here then!"

(drama scene comes about why Melinda was there and what Wyatt had done in the future)

Melinda eventually with the help of Chris saves Piper from dying and they lived happily ever after!

Paige's kid from the future comes to the past!

"Why are you here!" Chris screamed. "I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE PAST!"

"But I'm just here to see my mom!" The girl/ (or if u want) guy shouted.

"The Pasty faced replacement?"

"For Prue? Why yes!"

"..."

"No DISTRACTIONS! I must see her! She is in danger!"

(Speech about what dangers Paige is under or all of the sisters)

The girl (or if you want) guy then saves Paige and they all lived happily ever after!

Wyatt hired one of the Charmed one's kid to assassinate Chris with a deal that they'll be with their family!

"I want you to kill Chris," Wyatt said with little emotion.

"But why! I mean he's cute and he's my cousin! You evil dictator!"

"BUT if you do kill him then you'll be with your family again,"

"OK!"

(goes to past and finds Chris)

"I MUST KILL YOU! BUT I CAN'T!"

"Why would you want to kill me!" Chris said ready to use his telekinesis on his cousin. "You'll screw up my hair!"

"This is like in _Snow White_..." Phoebe muttered from the doorway.

"So we can all be a BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" The cousin said.

(dramatic moment of some sort)

In the end the cousin couldn't kill Chris so they ended up defeating Wyatt and they all lived happily ever after as a BIG HAPPY FAMILY!

Chris's secret is revealed because of his cousin!

_I'm going to come back to the past and ruin Chris's life! _One of his cousins though. This cousin either has an unknown name or is named Melinda (nickname: Lynn, Mel, Melly etc.) or Prudence. So sure enough the cousin comes back to the past and shows up at the Manor.

"Hello, can I help you?" Piper said sweetly.

"AUNT PIPER! You're ALIVE!"

"You're my...niece? Not again..."

"Yes!"

"Mel/Prue/(some unknown name)?" Chris asked.

"CHIRS!" The girl said happily.

"Hi! Do I know you?" Chris said.

"Yes you do!"

"How?"

"Well I'm your cousin! And your NUMBER ONE FAN!"

"Chris? Who is she?" Piper asked kind of scared. "Is she really my neiece?"

"I AM! And CHRIS IS YOUR SON! Isn't that AWESOME!" The cousin yelled.

_That saved a few words... _Chris thought. _Why can't they just all keep their mouths shut though? IT'S MY SECRET! IT SHOULD BE MY CHOICE IF I WANT TO TELL MY MOM AND DAD!_

(mother son moment)

And they all lived Happily Ever after they defeated all evil!

Phoebe and Cole's Kid is THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL! AU STYLE!

  
"MUHAHAHA! I have ALL OF THE BEST AND ALL of the POWERS IN THE WORLD!" The maniac kid of poor Phoebe and Cole shouted. "I shall now go and defeat The CURRENT Source of all evil!" 

"COLE! That's not fair! HOW COME SHE HAS MORE POWERS THAN I DO!" Phoebe whined to absolutely no one. "I'M THE 100 CHARMED ONE!"

(Kid Battles the Source of all Evil who is wearing a black cape and outfit.)

"Who are you! YOU ARE AN EVIL PERSON!"

"I'm, I'm your...father..." Cole said as he collapsed.

(dramatic child/parent moment)

Then Cole died...But he came back a few months later anyways!

And so the child became a very powerful and a good Source of all Evil, Cole then came back a few months later and then they all lived Happily Ever After!

**To Be Continued! **

**A/n: **Until next time then! As you can tell I had a lot of sugar! And the writing it's kind of sloppy mainly because well...I find it to be a lot funnier and more simpler. WAY simpler. I usually don't write like this though! And I honestly **don't** hate all Oc's and people, just **SOME** of them get on my nerves **a little**. And Cliche's are **OK** . Next up: Pairings!


	2. Phoebe dies, and Cole ressurects her!

**A/n: **Ok, this is my second chapter. This story is supposed to be kind of dumb and pointless so bare with me if you want. There are some character bashings and sarcasm so yes. Thanks for all o the reviews!

Phoebe dies and admits her love to Cole! A Tragic Tale!

Phoebe lay on the couch and felt her life slowly slipping away from her. Her sister's had tried everything to help her, but no. She wanted to talk to Cole, to be with him more than anything before she died. So luckily for her, Cole then flamed into the room.

"Phoebe!" Cole shouted worriedly as he ran up to her, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not!" Phoebe snapped, "I'm lying here nearly dying and you're asking if I'm alright!"

"Why? What happened?"

Phoebe closed her eyes and did a fainting position for a dramatic effect, even though she was already on the couch and laying down...

"The Demon..." Phoebe said slowly, "Oh it's horrible!"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Cole asked frowning.

"Leo wasn't here to heal me like he should have!"

"Phoebe...WHAT HAPPENED!"

"This demon threw an energy ball at me! And of course it hit me! Because I HAVE NO GOOD POWERS!"

"Phoebe, darling! How horrible!"

"Yes, I just wanted to say that...I...Love...You..." Phoebe whispered as she died.

"Phoebe! NO! I'll get you back one way or the other!" Cole shouted.

Cole can Resurrect Phoebe!

"I got it! I've gotten The Circle Of Life!" Cole shouted happily glazing at the magical artifact.

"Isn't that in the _Lion King_?" Piper, the bossy and stressed sister, pointed out as she started singing _The Circle of Life_.

"Is that a movie?" Cole asked, "My parents never approved of that movie to me, if you look closely in the wind it spells-"

"Can we get going already!" Paige, the impatient and ignorant sister yelled. "I'd prefer Phoebe dead! She's getting all of the attention that I'm supposed to get!"

"Oh shut up," Cole snapped at Paige who glared at him in return.

The three then orbed into the manor where Phoebe lay on the couch dead.

"Why is it called The Circle Of Life?" Paige asked, "It has NOTHING to do with THE Circle of Life."

"Maybe if you weren't so ignorant and stupid, you'd understand!" Piper snapped.

"But it's in _The LION KING_!"

"Well...it's call MAGIC!"

"But _the Lion King_! That movie was horrible! And the sequels weren't good either! You'd know if you got out more and stop stressing!"

"Are you kidding me? That movie was AWESOME! And I do go out a whole lot!"

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Paige snapped at Cole. "I'm supposed to get Everyone's attention!"

Cole then ignored the little argument behind him and gave Phoebe The Circle Of Life item. Phoebe then bolted upright and punched Paige in the face.

"Oops...Sorry...My elbow was twitching..." Phoebe giggled.

(Nice Cole and Phoebe moment)

And the all lived Happily ever After.

**A/n: **That was a sad excuse for a Chapter...I'm just doing one like story per chapter I guess, I'll rotate it around though, so it may be Piper and Leo next, or Bianca and Chris, or Some other random thing that I can think up of...


	3. CLONES!

**A/n: **Yay! Just had a few new and random ideas! So here it is! Thanks for reviewing and all everybody!

PIPER CLONES!

Once Day Piper was browing around when all of a sudden she saw a big red button on the counter that said

CLONING MACHINE

Piper then looked around the house to see that the house did need alot of cleaning, not to meantion she had to shop and do all of her chores.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Piper said happily as she pressed the button. All of a sudden 100 Pipers then appeared.

"Guys! Get cleaning!" The Real Piper ordered.

"Yes yes yes!" Piper Clone number 1 said.

"I'll do the shopping!" Piper CLone number 2 shouted.

"I call kitchen!" Piper clone number 3 yelled.

"I don't care what you pick! Judt do it!" The real Piper yelled as all of hte Piper clones scatter around the house and store.

"Piper! Nice seeing you!" Leo said happily appraching Piper Clone number 9.

"Leo!" Piper Clone Number 9 yelled as she hugged Leo.

"Hey! Leo's mine!" Piper Clone number 14 yelled.

"No he's mine! Back off!" The Real Piper yelled shoving all of her clones.

"Piper...what did you do?" Leo said shocked to see so many Pipers in one place.

"I was having issue cleaning the house and all! So there's hti cloneing button over there and..."

All of the Pipers then tackled the real Piper yelling something about Leo belonging to them. A cloud of dust then appeared and got bigger and bigger as you could hear about 100 Pipers screaming at each other. Leo then sighed and did something and there was now only one Piper left!

"YAY! I never knew I was...troublesome!" Piper said happy to be herself again with no more clones running around. Leo and Piper then went off somewhere.

* * *

**Later **

Chris then walked into the counter as hundreds of fangirls started chasing him. They where now locked outside the house.

"Oh...cloning button! Imagine the possibilities!" Chris said as he pressed the button as 100 more Chris-es appeared.

"CHRIS!" 100 Fangirls screamed form outside the window.

"Don't worry! There's enough of me to go around to all of u! Literally!" Chris said happily. As the Fangirls started screaming at how hott he was and stuff like that.

And that is the story of the cloning button.

* * *

To Be continued...


End file.
